Memento Mori
by katty.kaylie. O.O
Summary: Bella. Death. Music. Life. Emmett. What will happen when these ingredients mix? Bella's different, strange. Emmett is an outsider, even in his family. Most characters are OOC. You know you want to read it. Click the button.
1. The Kind

**A/N: Hi there! This chapter is titled The Kind for a reason. Why? It's a song. A nice one, at that. Something to get used to: Every chapter is named after a song like the title. Actually, the title is named after the album, so yeah. Its all by Flyleaf. Most of it will be, I hope. Also, if you can find the lyric of this song you'l got a chapter two preview! Yay! The song's called The Kind by Fyleaf as I said before, so if you know the lyrics find the line thats in here! Umm, here's chapter one! Enjoy!**

**-Kaylie3**

**

* * *

**

I stared out the window of the bus and looked out into the darkness. Justin occupied the seat next to me, but kept silent. I was on my way to Washington. Forks, Washington. No one would know about how I snuck out in the middle of the night with $50 dollars and the clothes on my back. I had come a long way, all the way from Phoenix, Arizona, to escape my wretched mother. But why Forks, you must ask? My father. I still can't bare to remember his face the day my mother tore a seven year old me from his arms. I had fought with everything in that little body just stay with him, he was my world. That's when I was shipped off to Arizona.

Sighing, I turned my head to look at Justin. He was my best friend. And dead. I must admit I'm not exactly normal. I've never been normal. But I don't mind at all, without my "ability" I wouldn't have met him. I've seen ghosts since I turned six, maybe younger, but six is when I actually noticed. Some are nice, some are mean, and some only come to get they want and what I can give them. Life. It's straining and exhausting but I do it for them, even if it's only for five minutes. Justin was different. With a touch of my hand, he could he breathe fresh air and be alive as long as I didn't let go.

He tried to smile at me but I knew what was going on in his head. It's just not the kind you talk about.

I looked back out of the window and watched as the iconic 'Welcome to Forks' sign flashed by.

Here I come, Daddy.

o.o

I walked in the dark night as the chilled wind made me shiver. Justin kept up a conversation to keep me going as we walked to my new home. I was glad Forks was just a small town, and my old home wasn't far from the bus stop.

I was scared. Charlie had know idea I was coming. What if he sent me back? What if he told Renee? I shivered and kept walking.

I squinted in the dark up at my old house and noticed the cruiser in the driveway. He was home. I sense of nostalgia washed over me as I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

I smiled and nodded, "It's me, Daddy."

"Oh, Bella." Was his words, before enveloping me in a warm and comforting hug. I missed him.

"What are you doing here?"

I stopped breathing. He noticed my eyes flash and his happy expression turned into a questioning one.

He sighed, "Come inside and explain."

Well, at least he let me in. He flicked on the lights of the living room and the kitchen as he walked by. I smiled at the recognition of everything, nothing was changed. Even the picture I drew still hung on the refrigerator. Tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of my old home, the exact way I remembered it.

"It's all the same." I breathed. He nodded as I sat at the table across from him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Shoot."

"How did you get here?"

"A bus."

"Does anyone know your here?"

"No."

"Where's your stuff?"

"I have none."

His eyebrows shot up. "Nothing at all?"

I shook my head. I looked past Charlie's shoulder as Justin came into the kitchen.

_"You look like him." _His voice said.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. "Just stay here for the night and we'll figure it out in the morning, okay?"

"Thank you Daddy!" I jumped up from my seat and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled, "Your welcome, Bells."

He walked up stairs and I followed, leading me to my old room. It was still painted the light purple and my twin sized bed had the same sheets. Girly toys and pictures were thrown about the room, the way I left it. After saying goodnight and retreating to his own room, I curled up on my small bed.

I felt Justin watching me, and heard him sit at the edge of my bed.

"What?" I whispered in the dark with a smile.

_"Nothing."_ He shook his head.

I opened my mouth to speak but lyrics came out instead.

"It's like being in love you rob your own mind and defile your bed,

You ignore the fate of the players who both end of dead.

And you pretend for us and you pretend for them,

This fairytale will make them jealous of you.

But it's not the kind, the kind you talk about

And it's just the kind that rips the clothing of your mind."

The lyrics flowed smoothly from my mouth without control. Justin was used to this by now, it happened regularly. Music was me. I was music.

What I didn't know was that Charlie was listening to every word.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, thats Chapter one! Yes, Bella was singing. In this story she will sing. Not in every chapter, just whenever I feel like, which won't be often. And for you my readers, I did leave a cheat sheet. The lyrics are there in the song but you still have to find the hidden one. And no, it's not the part where's she's singing. But it's hidden in there, you just have to find it! I hope you like it! Oh yeah. You see that nice button down there that says review? Yeah, click it and tell me how you like chapter uno!**


	2. Famous Last Words

**Hey there! It's Kaylie, again. With a new chapter. Also, I want to thank everyone who added Memento Mori to their alert and favorite story list. So I must say... THANK YOU! Reviews would make me even happier. Um, chapter one's answer is the line: It's just not the kind you tak about. Pretty tricky, huh? I would never know since no one reviewed. But there's a new challenge! Figure out the band that I based this band off. And figure out who "the guitarist" is posing as. Okay, that's enough for now. Enjoy! **

**.3**

* * *

Famous Last Words, Chapter Two.

Emmett's P.O.V.

The guitar player looked like she could careless about the crowd as she rolled around in the dry dirt. It covered her, from her skin tight black jeans that were layered in the dust, to the black marching band coat she wore. The guitar swung to her side as she moved irregularly, as if she was captured by the loud music. I even wondered if she insane when she tackled the lead sing the ground, while still playing.

And then I remembered where I was.

All students of Forks High were required to attend every pep rally before a football game. They said it had something to do with showing more "school spirit". Because loud rock music was a perfect way to show school spirit, right?

I looked up as the blonde frontman screamed into the mike. The guitarist had a sly smirk as she swung around madly. Somehow with a few kicks of dirt and moving around crazily, she ended up on the floor again, playing on knees. The song ended with a final note.

From where my family and I sat, I could here the band laugh.

The guitarist laughed, "Look at their faces." she said referring to the shocked faces of everyone person in the crowd. I'm sure none of them would know good music if it punched them in the face.

In her dirty jeans and dark chocolate hair that fell deeply in her eyes, she smiled and stuck out her tongue at Forks' student body before being led off by an angry Principal Greene. As the crowd buzzed with mixed emotions and a group of kids dressed in dark clothing cheered, we quickly slipped out the back the first chance we got. Staying after school was worse than you think.

No one spoke to me, but I knew they probably guessed what I was thinking, except Edward of course. They knew I wasn't much of talker after these kind of things, and let me be without a word.

I just couldn't get that crazy guitarist out of my head, as I stared out of the window.

o.o

Mornings always seemed to be the quietest time at school. Today was the exception. Everyone was outraged at the loss of yesterday's game and pinned the blame on the performers at the pep rally.

What a surprise.

I got through my classes with a smile a nod, but otherwise kept my mouth shut. My first classes went by in a breeze and time for lunch. Just Great.

As my family chatted around the table I slipped on my headphones and tried to tune them out.

"Hello, Emmett!" Alice waved a hand in my face.

I blinked and looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"I was _asking _if you've seen the new girl yet?"

"No, I haven't. Can I go now?"

"He's useless." I heard Rosalie scoff when I got up.

I left through the double doors only to run into a small body. There, in her 4'9" frame, stood the guitarist. Her dirty jeans were replaced with new black ones, and her t-shirt had a little cartoon on it.

She smiled, "I remember you!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I'm Bella. You'll need to remember that because you'll be seeing me often." She stated.

I was confused. What the hell is with this girl?

"Uh, Emmett McCarty." I spoke warily.

She beamed, "Well, Emmett McCarty, I'll see you later." She said before maneuvering around me and towards the direction of the library.

I was right before. She was insane. And taking me down with her.

* * *

**Alrighty! That was chapter two. PLEASE tell me if you liked it. There is more to come! Any questions, just ask!**


End file.
